


My Heart

by NeapolitanGirls



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Quickies, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vanya is smitten, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeapolitanGirls/pseuds/NeapolitanGirls
Summary: “You know looking at you like this takes me back. You and your fancy suit just like the day you crashed into my life.” Vanya blushed when she finally recognized that look in Sissy’s eyes. “Or more like I crashed into yours huh.”She pulled Vanya in by the waist for a kiss. Vanya melted into her arms and felt her nerves from before go away. Sissy pulled away and whispered into her ear. “It also makes me glad you don’t go on until an hour from now.”
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 101





	My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay and I want more content for these two,,, so have this short lil smut,,, there are probably mistakes

Vanya’s nerves were on full alert before the concert. Everyone had already shown up, wished her luck, and then went on to find their seats. It was still a bit until her solo so she had some time to worry. She was left pacing behind the stage and trying to focus on her breathing when suddenly she was being pulled into the backstage bathroom.  
“Sissy?” Vanya asked as she was pushed against the door. Sissy was dolled up in her best dress and gloves looking up at her with adoration.”What’s the matter? Is Harlan-”  
“Harlan's fine darlin’” Sissy put her perfectly gloved hands on Vanya’s hips. “He’s with Diego. You know how those two get along.”  
“Oh, Okay. So-”  
“You know looking at you like this takes me back. You and your fancy suit just like the day you crashed into my life.” Vanya blushed when she finally recognized that look in Sissy’s eyes. “Or more like I crashed into yours huh.”She pulled Vanya in by the waist for a kiss. Vanya melted into her arms and felt her nerves from before go away. Sissy pulled away and whispered into her ear. “It also makes me glad you don’t go on until an hour from now.”  
“Wha-uh but-”  
“Don’t want to?”  
“Well, I- If we’re quick”  
“That’s the plan darlin’” Sissy locked the door before making her way to her knees. She then slowly took off her gloves before giving Vanya another heated glance. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down along with her underwear. Nudging Vanya’s legs apart, Sissy started licking.  
Vanya couldn’t help the gasp at the first touch of her girlfriend's familiar tongue. Her hands twitched and tried to find a place on the door behind her. Sissy’s hands were stroking up and down her thighs as she started playing and sucking on her clit. Vanya closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop her moans. She rolled her head back against the door and started slowly moving her hips. She could feel Sissy’s smirk as she grabbed at Vany’s hips. Instead of stopping the small thrusts, she moved them faster along her tongue.  
As started fucking her with one finger, Vanya let a moan slip. Looking down she caught a glimpse of Sissy. Her hair was slightly out of place and her lipstick was smeared but the part that took Vanya’s breathe away was what she saw in her eyes. Sissy was just as blissed out as she was and all Vanya saw was love and lust. She had hiked her skirt up a bit and Vanya could just see her other hand moving in time with how she was fucking into her.  
All pretense of hiding her noise was thrown out the window as Vanya felt herself shake and yell as she came. Sissy rode her through it until Vanya reached down and tapped her. She removed her mouth and started moaning through her own pleasure. Vanya got down on shaky knees and kissed the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen.  
They sat there and calmed down for a bit until Sissy got back up. She helped Vanya to her feet and made sure she could stand on her own. With another kiss, she walked to the mirror and cleaned up her lipstick and hair before turning back to Vanya and winking.  
“See you up on stage darlin’. You’re going to be great.” She kissed her girlfriend one last time and walked out to find her seat again.  
Vanya took a deep breath and started cleaning herself up.  
“This one's for my Heart.”


End file.
